Lots of Love
by ForeverBlackSun
Summary: He'd specially made them all chocolates, putting all his effort into it. He'd walk to school with his friends (albeit earlier than usual) and he'd give his boyfriend some Valentine's chocolate. And just maybe Kyouya had something for him too. 1827 and hints of 8059. For Valentine's.


**So this is a new year filled with new writers and new stories all over, and I say Happy Valentines Day to all! To those people with a special someone, I hope you enjoy this wonderful day with your loved one full of smiles and happiness! For those who don't, party all day and act like there's no tomorrow because it's Friday and you're allowed to be happy whenever you want! :) I myself am spending the day with my adorable and beloved nephew and his aunt who flew in just last week, so I'm trying to share my happiness with this story! I'm on a phone so please excuse any errors but I hope you all like this very much and it makes you grin like someone just gave you a chocolate and kissed your cheek. Happy Valentines 2014! X3**

* * *

Tsuna grinned happily as he heard the beep come from the timer and he rushed into the kitchen excitedly, throwing open the fridge door and peering at the tray on the top filled with assortments of little chocolates. He'd made a lot so that he could give some to everybody, each with their own special touch. For example, Yamamoto's were in the shapes of baseballs and sushi, Gokudera's were little aliens and skulls, Onii-san's were boxing gloves and letters to make the word EXTREME and so on. He'd worked hard on them, putting effort into every single one of them and while he'd needed a little help from Okaa-san and had to make some molds of his own it was all finished and he couldn't wait to give them out.

Humming happily, he seperated the chocolates into groups and wrapped them carefully, setting each bag aside before starting on another. At the end he took different colored ribbons and wound them around the bags before taking a scissor and curling the ribbons with a flourish. When he finished, he stepped back with a satisfied smile and stared at the beautiful bags of chocolate with pride and allowed himself a small pat on the back for his accomplishments. The door cracked open with a creak and he beamed at his mother as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning, Okaa-san!"

She beamed at him in return and pecked him on the cheek with a giggle before replying. "Good morning,Tsu-kun! How did your chocolates turn out?"

Shyly but with his pride shining in warm brown eyes, he pointed to the innocent bags on the table and smiled at her when she gasped in delight.

"Oh, Tsu-kun, they're absolutely amazing! They came out perfectly! They're going to love them, I just know it! Especially Hibari-kun," she giggled as he blushed before sweeping him in a tight hug. His blush darkened, but he returned it happily and they stood in a tight embrace for only a moment before they both let go at the same time.

"Now then," she said with a smile, "go get ready! Shoo!"

She waved him off teasingly as he took one last unsure look at the chocolates before nodding and taking off the stairs to get ready for school. She giggled again before noticing a special bag she hadn't seen before with chocolates she hadn't remembered him talking about. Picking it up, she peered into the small bag and saw something that made her beam with pride and happiness. Almost immediately, she straightened her back and started preparing pancakes with strawberries and chocolate for her beloved son, the little bag sitting next to her as she hummed and cooked. The little family of chocolate, complete with the newest additions to their home looked as if they were watching her while she moved around in the kitchen, the small gravity-defying chocolate boy within the clear plastic seeming to smile at her.

* * *

Tsuna grinned when he saw his breakfast, pecking his mother on the cheek before silently slipping chocolates into the remaining seats at the table for when the others came in, almost switching Reborn's and Lambo's chocolates before remembering whose they were when he saw the dark shine of his tutor's compared to his little brother's sweets. He knew Reborn didn't like his chocolate sweet and instead made his espresso flavored, looking up the recipe online so he'd like it. Knowing him, he'd still complain and kick him, but Tsuna knew he would enjoy them even with all the abuse. Rolling his eyes at the thought, he waved goodbye to his mother and set off, careful not to jostle the chocolates in their bags too much as he walked to school.

He was up at four in the morning, adding the last touches to certain chocolates and making two lunches he'd be splitting between himself and Kyouya. An unbidden blush crept unto his face as he thought of his boyfriend, a small smile playing on his lips and his eyes brightened. He still couldn't believe they were actually together and still blushed at the slightest of things, often turning red at the simple thought of him. It was getting better though, he thought embarrassedly. Shaking his head, he stopped in his tracks at the sound of a familiar voice shouting his name.

"OI, SAWADA! EXTREMELY AWESOME MORNING, ISN'T IT?" Ryohei's voice thundered from behind him and he smiled and turned around to face his enthusiastic Sun Guardian, already reaching for a bag of chocolates near the top and pulling them out.

"Yes, it is," he agreed cheerfully as he stopped in front of him with an exuberant grin. Bringing the chocolates to his attention, he gently pulled his hands and laid them out in front of himself so that they were flat before placing the chocolates with a bright yellow ribbon gleaming in the sunlight into his hand and grinning.

"Happy Valentines!"

Ryohei looked down at the chocolates for a moment before his grin widened and he grabbed his boss in a tight hug. "THANKS FOR THE CHOCOLATES, SAWADA! THEY LOOK EXTREME!"

He winced at the loud voice ringing in his ears and the strength in the hug but smiled all the same, knowing it was simply part of his extreme Onii-san as he took off, dust lifting off the ground as he screamed about showing them off to his precious little sister. He shook his head fondly before continuing on his way to the school, stopping at the familiar crossroad he and Yamamoto always met up at. Soon enough, the familiar laughter and grin appeared into his sight, the baseball player ambling along the sidewalk.

"Morning, Tsuna!"

He waved back at him. "Good morning, Yamamoto!"

Yamamoto walked up to him and they set off at a leisurely pace, in no rush for time as they talked. Tsuna grabbed another bag of chocolates, this one with an aqua ribbon, and smiled secretly as he threw it at him. Yamamoto's amber eyes immediately narrowed and he caught it immediately, eyes returning to normal and looking at him confusedly as he looked at it. Noticing the milky baseballs and swords he grinned and ruffled Tsuna's hair playfully, laughing at the pout he was given as Tsuna tried to fix his wild hair as best he could.

"Thanks, Tsuna! They look great!"

Tsuna gave up trying to fix his fluffy brown locks without a mirror and instead chose to smile at his best friend, muttering something about how he probably would have liked mini Gokudera's more before laughing and running ahead as Yamamoto froze. He started as he realized what just happened before he growled playfully and took after the brunet, long legs pumping in an effort to shorten the head start he'd gotten. Tsuna laughed breathlessly at the sight of Yamamoto chasing after him and sped up, nearly bumping into the person who'd caused all the commotion in the first place.

"Good morning, Te-"

He was cut off as Tsuna grabbed his hand and dragged him with him, looking back at the even more determined Yamamoto not too far from them and trying not to laugh again in an effort so save air as he tried to explain what was happening to a confused Gokudera Hayato.

"Gotta...run...before...catches...us," Tsuna gasped as he forced himself to run faster and push past the bubbles of laughter in his throat. Gokudera nearly tripped on a rock before catching himself and shaking his head angrily.

"He wants a fight, we'll give him one! The damn baseball idiot is just asking for it," he exclaimed, already bringing out his dynamite when Tsuna let go of the barrier holding in his laugh enter and pulled his arms down. Gokudera looked at him confusedly once more before Tsuna laughed again (Seriously, why was this so funny to him? He didn't know, but he just couldn't stop and focused on running away from the vengeful baseball player) and answered.

"No...time...just keep...running!"

He obeyed without question (which was actually really strange now that he thought about it) and no time they found the school in front of them and the grinning Yamamoto right behind them, Tsuna shrieking as he was lifted and thrown across a wide back. He giggled breathlessly before punching and slapping Yamamoto's back in an attempt to let him go, screaming when the world spun around him and he was dropped into the ground. He opened his eyes to see both the baseball player and the bomber towering above him.

Without warning, Yamamoto attacked his sides viciously, a satisfied grin on his face as Tsuna shrieked and laughed, tears pouring out of his eyes as he was tickled. Turning to the silveret, he gasped and pleaded for help as another attack left him in helpless giggles.

"Help," he managed before Yamamoto started again, his entire body shaking with laughter as he tried to breathe. As if struck by a sudden and wonderful thought, Yamamoto stopped in his tirade and winked at Gokudera.

"Want to help me make him laugh like a crazy little kid?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows with a teasing grin on his face.

To both of their surprise, he stood there for a moment before grinning and grabbing Tsuna's feet and taking off his shoes, deft fingers tickling him under his foot. Yamamoto laughed and Tsuna cried out as he was once again tortured by giggles and laughter, tears pouring like a waterfall from his eyes.

"Traitor!"

He tried to kick him from where he lay but couldn't manage, instead subjected to another bout of tickling before he dredged the last of his strength in a last attempt to get himself out of the situation. To his utmost surprise and delight, he managed to roll away and immediately took off towards the entrance of the school, leaving his shoes behind and just barely reaching his bag as he ran like his life depended on it.

Behind him, he could hear his two best friends scrambling after him and he threw open the door to his school and ran for the place he would be safest: the Disciplinary Comittee's office where Kyouya would be. His grin widened as he thought of his boyfriend and the pink on his cheeks reddened a bit while his heartbeat sped up before he turned and stopped. Panting, he reached for the key to the office he'd been given by Kyouya and unlocking the door, closing it behind him slowly as it clicked.

"Tsunayoshi?"

He jumped and grabbed his bag tightly in some form of self-defense, eyes wide before he burst into laughter at the sight of his boyfriend signing paperwork and giving him a strange look. The look grew stronger when he took in the missing shoes and crumpled appearance and he raised a questioning eyebrow at the laughing brunet.

Tsuna shook his head and grinned brightly, walking towards Kyouya and kissing his cheek as he carefully placed a plastic bag of chocolates with a shining purple ribbon on the desk in front of him.

"Happy Valentines, Kyouya," he said cheerfully, ignoring the previous question and choosing to brush his hair out of his eyes.

Grey eyes stared at the clear bag of chocolates before Kyouya slowly turned to face his Tsunayoshi. His eyebrows and hand twitched at the sight of the omnivore that was his boyfriend; with his flushed cheeks, wet eyes, rumpled hair and clothes, he looked like he'd just walked out of bed from a night of passionate love, complete with his swollen and pink lips. (He hadn't wanted to give them the satisfaction of his laughter at first, biting on his lips until he couldn't hold it in any longer.) He growled before a hand shot out to clasp Tsuna's and he was suddenly pulled forward.

"And what, exactly, we're you doing before you came here?" He asked irately. He was ignored in favor of snuggling into his warm chest, a content sigh coming from the fluffy haired boy. He ran a hand through his hair before giving up on receiving any answers and lifted his boyfriend's face, kissing his lips softly. Tsuna's arms slid up to wrap themselves around Kyouya's neck, threading his fingers through soft black locks. He hummed quietly before biting down on his lower lip, Tsuna gasping and opening his mouth in surprise as a skilled tongue slipped in.

They kissed slowly and lovingly before the need for air tore them apart, the two lovers looking at each other as Kyouya smirked and smacked his ass. Tsuna gasped before looking at him accusingly, a pout on his lips as his smirk grew wider and he did it again. Tsuna gasped once more before covering his ass with his hands and turning away from him and giving him a perfect view of the ears he'd caused to turn red. Chuckling, he bit one of them and was not the least bit surprised when his pouting boyfriend turned to scold him, the blush on his face not fading anytime soon.

"Tsunayoshi," he smirked, "since you've given me my Valentine's present, I believe it's time for me to give you your's."

Tsuna perked up and he looked at him interestedly. Chuckling lowly, he opened a drawer to his right and pulled out a sparkling amethyst ring, the silver band gleaming in the light. Tsuna gasped in delight and he slowly slipped it onto his ring finger, kissing it before staring at him coolly.

"So?"

Tsuna stared at the sparkling purple gem for a moment before he threw his arms around the skylark, shoulders shaking as tears started to escape from his eyes. Wiping them away, he kissed his boyfriend, trying to express his feelings through the soft touch and knew it had gotten across when pale fingers weaved themselves through his. They broke apart and placed their foreheads against each other, enjoying the silence when suddenly a loud crash broke them out of their reverie.

"Tsuna, we're going to find you, just you wait! I still haven't gotten back at you properly for that comment of yours!"

"Tenth, I'm sorry! It was just too good for me to pass up, please forgive me!"

Tsuna laughed as they were scolded by one of the earlier teachers before slipping out of Kyouya's grasp. He gave him one last kiss before grabbing his bag and waving goodbye to him, promising he'd come back at lunch. He reluctantly let him go, silently planning to ravage him later when there would be no interference.

The shine of the silver ring on his hand made him smirk and he thought of the words he'd had engraved inside.

_Property of Hibari Kyouya._

* * *

**So I hope you all enjoyed that, and again, Happy Valentines! Choconolics, may be on your side, and good afternoon to everybody! This was supposed to be quick but it ended up being longer that originally planned, so lucky you! Review, please? :) Write for ya later,**

**~ForeverBlackSun**

**Published 2/14/14**


End file.
